Something on Something
by Mrs.Stockholm
Summary: The road to eighteen is so much longer when there's a reward at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or make a profit, blah, blah, blah you don't care anyway.

* * *

Derek's lips aren't like he would have expected. They're really soft and smooth and it makes Scott's heart sort of skip around in his chest as they skim across his own.

Derek pulls away, only the slightest breath but it makes Scott wish he would come back. There is a long suffering sigh and he stares up at Derek's face to see eyes clenched tight and a deep frown between dark brows.

He watches the pulse of Derek's throat as the other man swallows. "How long is it until you turn eighteen?"

His eyes open and Scott's face feels warm. "Uh, about five months."

Derek nods, pulling away and taking his quiet warmth with him.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a mouth on his neck and hands over his hips. He can't stop carding his fingers through Derek's short hair, hoping to pull him closer, seal them against one another.

He's always liked kissing. Making out with Allison had been the highlight of his days, apart from the sex, when they were together and now the surprise moments when Derek and he can be alone without the newest danger or worry are a dirty little pleasure.

If feels like he can pull them together into one person if only he can try hard enough. An embarrassing mewl escapes his mouth and Scott is mortified.

Derek's lips curve into a smile and a hand comes to tilt Scott's chin a little higher. Derek pulls away so Scott chases after him. This is enough to make the Alpha chuckle, a rumbling thunder sort of noise that sends nerves and goosebumps up and down Scott's spine.

"Eighteen?"

"Three more months."

Derek shakes his head and kisses him again.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a textbook on the desk and Scott wants to throw it in the trash. Chemistry is killing him. If he can't pass he'll be kicked off the team but even knowing that, he can't make himself learn or understand. He spends hours poring over notes and leafing through his textbook. Or he tries to anyway. It's hard to find time between practice and Pack business and thinking about wanting to pounce Derek every moment he can.

Stiles is only a distraction, bouncing around his room and trying to catch candy in his mouth. Scott gives it his best shot, really, but he has to pack up and go.

Stiles looks at him in surprise, body still for the first time in an hour. "Dude, where are you going?"

Scott shrugs. He has no clue but it's not here. For a moment he turns to the window before remembering that he can use the door here. "I'll see you later, alright?"

He takes the car and he's already on the dirt road to Derek's before he knows what he's decided. He doesn't even have to knock because Derek is on the porch as soon as he steps out of the car.

"What's wrong?"

He's frowning and tense and Scott doesn't know why.

"Scott, what happened?"

Scott shakes his head, stopping on the first step. "Relax. God, does the world have to end for us to come see you?"

The frown on Derek's face melts into surprise. He eyes Scott for a moment thoughtfully.

"Get inside."

This is the part where they end up on the couch making out. Empty house, no one to bother them. But Derek is a suspicious man and he knows when Scott has something to hide. They don't get farther than the foyer.

Scott manages to get in a few kisses before Derek is being all responsible and adult.

"You're avoiding something."

Disappointment is heavy in his stomach. "I _might _have a really important horrible test coming up in a class that I am completely failing."

Derek is amused, quietly, but Scott can see it in his eyes. "So I'm your distraction."

Scott winces. "No…Maybe. But only because it's a lot more enjoyable to be locked at the lips than to study."

Derek does a perfect eye roll then spins him around and points him to the living room.

"Sit. I'll be right back."

Scott does as he's told even if he'd rather see Derek try and make him. The couch is comfortable even if it looks like it cost too much. He stalls for a moment but Derek does not come back and he riffles through his bag for his notebook.

He is feigning interest in the highlighted sections, telling himself that he really cares and is extremely interested in this, when he hears the familiar pop of corn seeds in the microwave. His nose twitches at the smell, further pulling his attention from his studies.

When Derek returns Scott hasn't made any measurable progress. The older man gives him a knowing look that Scott answers with a grin. "I _try._"

Derek says nothing. He only takes the time to place the bowl of popcorn on the arm of the couch and fall into the spot beside Scott. His arm wraps around Scott's shoulder and Scott supposes this is his motivation, the strong smell of Alpha and knowing he will not be allowed to touch until he has made some kind of dent in his work.

An hour later he is laid on the couch with his back against Derek's front as a car show plays in the background. Derek won't let him turn his head toward the TV and if he thinks Scott is being too slow to turn a page he steals the popcorn away. But he's on the last page of his notes and he might remember some of what they said.

He folds the notebook closed and tosses it on the table. Smiling, he runs his hand up and down Derek's thigh. He gets no reaction and cranes his head back to see that Derek has fallen asleep with is head propped on a little pillow.

Scott snorts, turning off the TV and checking the alarm on his phone before he flips over and wraps his arms around Derek's torso, turning a werewolf into a muscular pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a tongue making a trail across his neck and it does not belong there. His neck is nowhere near his mouth and Derek should be kissing him because if he doesn't Scott might lose his mind. Actually, that could happen anyway. Derek has a hand up Scott's shirt and the other is digging claws into a hip.

Scott has his hands in Derek's hair as usual but only because if they go anywhere else Derek gets antsy. There's a pressure on his thigh that makes him blush shyly and want to shift his hips upward in the same breath.

He does and he feels Derek shiver from head to toe. Air brushes across his ear desperately. "Time."

The growl sends tremors down Scott's back.

"Two weeks."

There is a pause before Derek's hips shift away and lips seek out his jugular once again.


	5. Chapter 5

There's a hand on his ass and Scott is very upset that it outside his jeans. They've been dancing around this half a freaking year and the finish line is just in sight. He swears that by now Derek is only holding out for posterity's sake. Scott on the other hand couldn't care less if they manage to wait or not.

He's done his level best to push Derek past his point of self control and all he's won is a small collection of quickly fading bruises and hickeys. He can _feel_ his Alpha's frustration as much as he feels his own and it comes out in the rough bites on his neck and harsh kisses that swell his lips.

He slides his hand down Derek's chest and tries to get it under the other man's shirt. He makes it halfway before Derek catches his wrist in a vice grip and growls.

"Scott."

Scott laughs because, hey, he can't be blamed for trying and Derek shifts his head just enough for their eyes to meet. Scott thinks that it should be odd to see that bright red color staring at him, but he really considers it more of a victory. Derek's control is thin at best by now and this is in part because Scott is irresistible. Almost

Derek slowly smoothes Scott's rumpled clothing before separating completely. Scott complains vocally and is ignored when Derek heads for the window. He pauses half on the roof and gives Scott one last look.

"How much longer?"

Scott sighs. "Two days."

Derek nods. "You can wait. It won't kill you."

Maybe not, but Scott has begun to feel like he'd rather be dead.


	6. Chapter 6

There's a tree pressed into his back with bark scraping his neck. This beast is big and ugly and Scott can hardly breathe for how bad it smells. It has him cornered in the woods, alone as usual, and he is just beginning to think how crappy it is to always have to deal with these freaks.

For one, it's totally not normal for wolves to fight on their own. He definitely remembers watching documentaries on wolf packs and they always jump caribou and stuff as a group.

This _thing _isn't as fast as he is because it's too dumb to follow his movements but it can run like a mother and he does not want to see how hard it can hit.

He tries to feign to the left. It follows the move and he dodges close enough to dig his teeth into its rear leg. This may be the most he's ever wolfed out.

As he leaps back it swerves around and snarls. Scott snarls back. It rears up, looking terrifying and horrible and _huge_, and then another snarl sounds out from somewhere in the bushes.

This is a distraction that Scott takes advantage of. He jumps back in and sinks his teeth in the side of the freak's neck, clawing with his arms at its chest and shoulders. More snarls and growls are echoing at him from other directions but all he can see is the spinning blur of trees and leaves.

The beast goes flying and Scott with it as a heavy mass rushes its flank. He lets go and gives the fight over to Derek.

The Pack stands around the battle like this is a fascinating show. The monster is bleeding heavily from the neck and has gashes along his sides and back and Scott can see that Derek has already got the upper hand. The others do too and so Jackson and Erica's attention has already relaxed, shifting to their wounds and the dirt on their bodies.

Derek makes another lunge, teeth attaching in the same spot Scott's had, and a disgusting crack echoes in the woods.

They all go home.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a first aid kit spilling out onto the table. Stiles plays nursemaid to their injuries. They're half-healed already but Boyd has a cut dangerously close to his eyes that Stiles cleans out carefully and Isaac danced into the fight with enough time to get himself kicked into a tree.

Scott's ribs ache in a way that tells him he may have cracked something. Derek frowns when he sees the stretch and wince of Scott testing the feeling.

"You hurt?"

His first instinct is to lie. Hurt means he has to be careful and being careful never pans out the way Scott means it to.

Derek sees the pause and saves him the trouble. "Sit."

Scott perches on the coffee table, drawing everyone's attention his way.

"Shirt."

Scott stares incredulously. Then he flashes a grin and eagerly tosses the clothing aside. Derek looks annoyed but he can't hide the way his lips twitch for just a moment as Scott stares at him expectantly.

His hands poke and press each of Scott's ribs carefully. It aches but it's not pain, not the broken kind of pain anyway. Scott sucks in a sharp breath as Derek finds the worst of the bruise, though, and the warm hands hesitate.

"How long until your birthday?" he mutters.

He says it almost like an afterthought, a distraction. Scott doesn't even hesitate to answer. "Three hours, forty six minutes."

Derek's eyes dart up to his shining in amusement.

"Is he alright or are you just enjoying feeling him up?"

Erica snickers at her own joke. Each of the Pack find sit funny but it's Derek's words that throw them off.

"Both. Stiles, get this crap put away."

They each pause, looking between Scott's bright flush and their Alpha's retreating back, and they laugh uncertainly. "Heh. Funny."

They hang around awhile longer before trickling out of the house. Scott steals a shower then steals one of Derek's shirts and lounges out on the bed. He spends a moment resting his eyes until he hears the creak of feet at the door.

Derek is eyeing him with a smirk, his arms across his chest and his shoulder propped against the doorframe.

"We're still two hours away."

Scott gasps. "And I thought you couldn't tell time! I was starting to think you weren't keeping track."

Five months and Derek has continued to ask Scott how much longer they have to wait. Maybe he needs the reminder.

Eyes narrowed playfully, Derek climbs onto the bed, hovering above Scott teasingly. "Hard to forget. Do you have plans, by the way? For tomorrow?"

Scott shrugs one shoulder awkwardly and loops his arms around Derek's neck. "Not really."

Stiles would undoubtedly show up at his door at some ungodly hour with pancake mix and a mountain of uncooked bacon but Scott had purposely avoided making plans for the night, not very subtly hoping to have much better things to go.

"Good."

Then Derek kisses him and Scott begins to try one last time to get him to break his promise.


	8. Chapter 8

He wakes to the feeling of a hand stroking carefully through his hair.

"Scott."

The soft pull of fingers and the gentle voice are soothing. He feels like resting for a moment longer.

A chuckle rumbles near him and suddenly he remembers that he wants to be awake. His eyes fly open, blinking twice before settling on Derek's face in front of his own.

"Happy Birthday."

He sits up and spins around to see the steady red numbers on the clock. 12:01.

He looks back to Derek with a grin. "So…I'm not jailbait anymore."

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes. "But you're clearly just as subtle as always."

By which he means not at all. Scott doesn't care.

He's pressed against Derek, the space between them and the thin veil of control nothing but a memory. His mouth fits perfectly against Derek's just like it always has and he knows the wait is over.

Scott moves his kisses to a tempting stretch of throat. Derek groans. "It was going to be better than this. I was gonna take you to dinner."

Scott grunts. He's sure that Derek had been good enough to plan a lot of things. Candles, flowers, the whole whatever. Scott really couldn't care less right now.

"_You _woke _me_."

So clearly Derek had been hoping to skip dinner anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

The banging on the door is what wakes him up the second time around. Hs face is pressed into the juncture of Derek's neck and shoulder up until the doorbell rings.

Derek shifts carefully, gently trying to slide Scott's arm off his chest. Scott groans and fights it. He hears Derek sigh. "Scott, he's not going to go away."

If they wish really hard…

There is another knock.

Scott moans and heaves himself up to sitting. Derek slides out of bed, leaving an open mouthed kiss against the back of Scott's neck before he grabs for a pair of jeans on the floor. These are the wrong ones and Scott laughs as he wobbles out of bed. He steals another one of Derek's shirts and makes for the door.

They slink down the stairs slowly, Scott trailing behind Derek with his arm looped around his boyfriend's waist and leaning half of his weight onto the other man's strong back. Derek opens the door and Stiles turns to them with a bright smile.

"Happy Birthday Scott!"

He has pancake mix.


End file.
